


It Might Sting a Bit.

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: 3 Days of Heaven... Or Hell... Who knows? [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Banter, Heist, Hospitals, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Lavi is a Little Shit, Lenalee Lee Is a Good Bro, Lenalee and Miranda are Nurses, Medicine supply mission, Memes, Miranda Lotto is too Pure, Rated M for Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Running out of Medical supplies, they need to do a medical run... Only problem is, they have the younger Lee sibling with them.





	It Might Sting a Bit.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from; Bring Me The Horizon's song "Medicine" from their new album "Amo".

《Everyone set?》

"So... Who's guarding the nurses?"

《Is that a yes?》

"Lavi said he was..."

《Oh for christsakes!》

"No not me... Tyki was meant to."

《You have twenty four hours guys, if you arent back, you deal with Komui.》

"We know Reever."

"Oh! Has Johnny made a decent radio yet? Lavi's bloody butchered singing isn't gonna cut it anymore."

"Hey!"

"Not like you're any better yourself Moyashi."

"It's Allen, apparently you can't remember that... Even after like ten years together..."

Hopping into the back of the truck, he held his hand out to help the ladies up. As Kanda glanced at him from where he was standing waiting for Allen to take his sniper so he could get into the truck.

"I might leave you behind one day BaKanda."

"Anything's better than listening to your tangents about how this country is even worse than before the fuck up."

"Is it always like this, Lavi?"

"Pretty much..."

Lenalee looked towards the two in the front, as Kanda hopped into the back of the truck, setting his blade down next to his seat. Lavi turned to face the two in the back, as Miranda kind of just kept glancing at the two in the back with them as she sat opposite Lenalee, whilst Tyki began to start up the truck, as soon as Kanda closed the back of the truck.

"It's entertaining most times... Other times they kinda just sit there, quietly..."

"Then like... Yuu will kick Al, and then it'll start up again."

Lenalee blinked and glanced back at the two, when the snarl of Allen's pet name left Kanda, before he shoved Allen's feet off the chair he usually sat on with a glare, just to earn a childish reply from Allen who had  stuck his tongue out at Kanda. Lavi just sighed as Lena pulled a disapproving face, when Kanda's gloved fingers pinched hold off the end of Allen's tongue. The albino tapping against Kanda's forearm to get his partner to let go.

"Wuuーnh! 'M sowfy! Pwefse!"

"Idiot."

《Okay guys. The hospital is around a hundred miles to the east of here as soon as you leave the haven. 》

"Any... you know alerts?"

"Wawe pwefse!"

《Little, but not a lot... You might have to enter from the back.》

"Bo? Bworminf rhe wack?"

"No, you're the top."

"Wuh? Pwefy bore wits owfer bay, Wuu."

"Gross. Allen you're drooling!"

The albino gestured to what was occurring with his tongue then glared at his partner. Kanda just growled and released the snipers tongue, only to sit down opposite the teen. Miranda handed Allen a handkerchief, who chuckled nervously and thanked her.

《Why was he speaking like that?》

"Kanda."

《No need to go into details. Moving on.》

There was shuffling on the other end of the comms, only for everyone in the truck to yell when Tyki swerved the truck from the sudden cry on the other end.

《LENALEEE! BE SAFE OKAY! KEEP MY BABY SISTER SAAーMMPH WAH!》

"SHUT UP!"

《Aruffu.》

"Did he... just whimper like a dog?"

"Stupid sister complex leader."

《Goddamit Komui! Get outta here!》

Allen sighed as he gripped his sniper a little tighter, only to glance at the one opposite him and subtly nod when his foot was nudged, only for Reever's voice to come back in the comms.

《Be safe okay guys... We haven't been east yet, so we don't know how bad it is there.》

"Got'cha. We'll keep the lil lassie's safe."

"He meant all of us you idjit! Not just the girls."

"Screw you. Fucking punt."

"Did you mean; cunt?"

"Look no one asked for gooー"

"Man i miss internet... Google was a beast."

"ーgle. Goddamitt Allen."

《See you when you get back guys.》

"Yup. I guess its time to go guys."

Instantaneously both Lavi and Allen threw their hands in the air and screamed road trip as the rest just groaned, because only those two would get excited over something like that. Though Allen was only using it as a small distraction before what was to come later into their journey.

 

* * *

 

Allen stood in the alley opposite the hospital, checking on the area around it and sucked in a deep breath at the hoards of dead. Mercury eyes widening in slight fear as he arched his head up at the building he was near, looking around to find anything that could give him an idea. He was after all the hawkeye of the team. A small grin laced his lips as he spotted the fire ladder and sneaked towards it, and ccarefully began climbing the fence surrounding the ladder.

"Okay... soーah fuckーthat's moreーflexibility don't fail me nowーthan I was hoping for..."

《'Yashi...?》

"I'm fine... just climbing a fire ladder to the second floor of this building."

《Kid... what's the situation though?》

"Oh you know... about three hoards of ten to fifteen cannibals... the usual bullshite."

《Haha.》

"Good news... I think we maybe getting rain today."

《Jokes aside Allen. Can we get in there?》

"I doubt it... even if they dont realise it... They're covering the front and side exitsーwoah shit!"

Allen gripped the step above him on the ladder, pulling himself up, before reaching for the railings holding the platform up of the fire exit and swinging himself onto said platform.

《You good?》

"Yeah... missed a step on the ladder."

《Idiot!》

"No I mean... whoever made the ladder, literally missed a step." Pulling the latch down, Allen stepped carefully through the exit, before pulling out the pistol on his leg. "Anyway... I'm heading through the fire exit... I'll see if I can get to the rooftop."

《So what do we do?》

"I don't know... Lavi's the smart one. You'll figure something out."

《Brat.》

"Love you too, babe... see you later."

Taking a silent breath, Allen began making his way towards the stairs leading up the floors to the rooftop, hands firmly gripping the pistol in his hand, he had a small blade but only if it was really needed.

 

 

 

Lavi turned in his chair with Tyki as they looked at the three in the back, Kanda quietly sulking to himself as Lenalee went over the list with Miranda, making sure they know what they need to get.

"So... We only have about eighteen hours left."

"Congrats. You can tell the fucking time."

"Hey. Don't take it out on us, because Al said no to letting you go with him."

"Die."

"Now, now girls." Pausing he turned to the actual two girls and raised his hand and smiled a little. "No offence ladies."

"Non taken Tyki."

"Screw you Tyki."

《Guys. I'm on the roof.》

"Great! What's new?"

《Uh... well... if you wanna go round back... someone is gonna need ta be on the frontlines.》

"So... basically. To get the girls in, two of us are gonna need to be bait for the hoards, whilst you're up high and Tyki is inside with them?"

《Basically... It's the only plan I could come up with where we all got out safe.》

"'Yashi..."

《Yeah, love?》

"Make sure you don't fuck around."

《Do I get a treat later?》

"Oh? Yuu like a lil pet play?"

"Don't use my name as a pun you bitch!"

《Yeah anf I'm bwaifh.》A scoff came from the other end, before the sound of the magazine being loaded into a sniper was heard and metal knocking into each other.《Goof un Ravi.》

"What is in your mouth this time Allen?"

《Not Wuu wadly.》

"Gross."

There was more shuffling through the comms, with a quiet hiss, before a gasp of air. Kanda frowned, at the attempted muffled hisses and groans.

"Concentrate."

《Right sorry. I had the strap of my sniper...  in my mouth because I uhーDoesn't matter.》

"Allen?"

《I'm fine, don't worry ya pretty mind over it Lena... What's happening on your end so I know who to look out for?》

"Right. So Yuu is going on the offense... Tyki inside, ya in the sky, and I'mma be with Yuu."

A growl was heard before the sounds of shoes landing on gravel was heard, Lavi whistled quietly as he let out a laugh at his friend, when Kanda finished tying his hair back and them prepared himself.

《Oh oh. I know that growl.》

"Yea... Heー"

《Don't tell me. Yuu, just finished tying his hair back... and is now checking on his blade, before loading the pistol?》

"Wow... You sure you can't see us."

《Oh... No I can't... Aye've seen it too many times, before ya found us.》

"Ah... Well we're setting out now... So keep caution."

《I gotcha.》Sounds of a stand being set up was heard, before silence then a small cough, and a crackle of Allen's voice. 《Oh Tyki... Once they're gone... head back the way we came... there is a route that leads round to the hospital's back entrance.》

"I hear ya Kid. Get ready girls."

"Kay. We're good to go as well."

《Leggo then.》

 

* * *

 

《Bollocks. Al, little help to the left?》

《Mhm... Wait. I got ta get the right side, babe, can ya maybe help the rabbit out?》

《Maybe...》

《Yuu. Please, I can always not get the right side and let them into the building...?》

《Fine! Stop being a conniving bitch about it.》

《I love you too.》

《Uh if ya done with a quarrels... Kanda?》

《Yeah I'm fucking heading to you! Calm yourself.》

《Yuu! Theー》

《Shit.》

《ー Don't matter... Ya found it babe.》

《Fuck you. 'Yashi.》

《It's what I'm hoping for later. My treat y'know.》

《Please not over comms.》

《Guys... Everything good out there?》

《Happy days!》

《Just like a trip ta da beach, hun.》

《Tch. Fucking things should stay dead.》

《I dont think if heard Kanda swear so much before.》

《Oh boy, ya in for a treat Miranda.》

《Obviously you haven't been around the canteen lately.》

《Oh... It's been a bit hectic in the infirmary lately honestly》

《What? Daisya shoots himself in the foot again?》

《No...》

《Kanda stop being a bitch. You bitch.》

《Whatever. Rabbit move the fuck outta the way.》

《How's it going in there?》

《We got most of the stuff... Just a couple more things to go.》

《Well make it fucking quick. Rabbit is outta ammo.》

《Yeah... I can't hold this any longer... I got a situation of my own here.》

《'Yashi? The fuck you do now?》

《Oh no, what happened Allen. I'll help as soon as I can.》

《The fuck? That's disgusting.》

《It's why I did it.》

《Bitch.》

《I'm fine. Tis but a scratch.》

《Hah. Classic memes.》

《As soon as we done, let me take a look Allen. Just to make sure you'll be good.》

《Uh... Thanks I  guess. Let's get out alive first yeh?》

《Gotcha!》

 

* * *

 

"Ah fuck no! Keep that shit away from me!"

"Allen please! I need to numb the pain until we are out of danger to treat it!"

Kanda growled as he pulled the sniper back where they were sitting in the truck, well where he was sitting and Allen was trying to get away from, as Lenalee held the injection of ibuprofen. Slipping an arm around Allen's ribs, holding him as his other hand held the boys arms behind his back, causing Allen  to struggle as he tried to get free.

Tyki continued to drive carefully and quickly away from the hospital, the bickering in the back not helping as Lavi tried to concentrate as well on helping Tyki by keeping Miranda as calm as he can. They had got everything they needed, but the problem was Allen had injured himself when escaping the building, probably before that on broken glass that had seen such better days.

《How far are you?》

"Around three hours... out..."

"Let me the fuck go, or I swear to god, I will shoot you Kanda!"

"Good luck with that 'Yashi. Now shut the fuck up and cooperate."

《How's Allen doing?》

"Well considering he fears needles... I say he is doing pretty good."

"Fucー"

"The quicker you cooperate the faster it'll pass over."

"Will you quiet the fuck down, back there. I'm trying not to get us killed!"

Allen struggled more after Kanda covered his mouth to stop the teen from shouting in his ear, as Lenalee cautiously stepped closer, and looked towards Kanda, who groaned and locked his legs around the albino's. 

"It's gonna sting a little... but it's for you're own good Allen." Lenalee sighed as Allen tensed up when she got closer. "Allen, ya need to relax, please!"

《Allen the quicker you do as she said, the quicker the needles will go》

Kanda growled again, whispering against the side of the teen's head, before letting out a strained hiss, when Allen bit his hand. Seeing Allen relax somewhat, it was just as good as she was going to get, so Lenalee soon inserted the needle into the pale skin of the kid's thigh, since they didn't want to free the Brit's arm, in case he tried to free himself more. Injecting the ibuprofen, and then backed off when it was done.

"Okay. All done. Step on it Tyki."

"Alright."

"Allen... did glass get into the cuts?"

"I don't know."

 

* * *

 

Soon as the gates to the haven closed, and the truck stopped outside the entrance, they were greeted by Reever, Johnny and Komui. Miranda and Lenalee both rushed with the hospital supplies to the office area in the infirmary, as Kanda carried Allen to the same place.

"Allen is priority. The rest can come later!"

"Get him in the infirmary!"

 Lavi grabbing their weapons from the truck and looked towards Reever as he handed Kanda's and Allen's comms to him, before carrying the sniper and katana to the armoury, Tyki following behind with the rest of the weapons, gesturing Reever to follow so he can explain in subtle detail what has been happening in the east.

 

 

 

Lenalee ran to grab her scalpel and tweezers, before pointing at the bed for Kanda to set Allen on.

"Miranda, I need antibiotics on an IV... Preferably amoxicillin not penicillin."

"He is going to freak out when he wakes up."

"I won't inject again, and I feel he'll just throw the tablets back up, plus he has no choice... since he is asleep."

"Mh. I'll wait outside."

"You sure?"

Kanda looked at the albino before turning to leave the infirmary, and wait outside. He honestly would rather not be in the room as Lenalee poked at the cuts of his Moyashi whilst asleep. Kanda would rather not have memories resurface on him right now, when he's go to person is asleep. Not long after, about five minutes max, Lenalee pokes her head out of the door of the infirmary and smiles at Kanda.

"All done. If you want wait until he wakes up, feel free."

"'Kay..."

 

 

 

As soon as Allen woke up, the first thing that left the Brit's mouth was him calling Kanda a piece of shit for betraying him, before sitting himself up wincing at the pain from his arm, and Kanda intervened, redirecting Allen's gaze from where the IV was inserted in his arm, to his own face.

"How you feeling?"

"Oh you know, like a lorry just ran me over thirty fucking times. My leg is bandaged and I feel like imma throw up at least three weeks worth of food."

"Okay."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Johnny is a bit shaken up from seeing you before being treated, Lavi is with Tyki debriefing Komui on what went down... Miranda is grabbing you some food, whilst Lenalee is writing up a medical report on your status."

"You?"

"Are you an idiot?"

Kanda sighed and dropped his hand, as Allen lowered his head at the rhetorical question given to him, only to feel fingers tangle themselves softly in his hair.

"I may find it difficult to show it through words and expressions Allen, but don't be a fucking idiot!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fuck up like that... I didn't notice the broken window near the stairs..." Allen shrugged and looked up towards Kanda and softly smiled, "I was kinda rushing to get to the rooftop if I'm to be completely honest with ya, love."

"Baka, at least you're okay now."

"Yeah... but for how long..."

"Holy hell. Can you get anymore depressing?"

They both looked at Lenalee as she held the file in her hand, closing the door to the office and frowned at them both as Allen just chuckled nervously at her, and Kanda turned away and let out a irritated huff.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know."

"You're in my space." Lenalee then turned to Allen. "Ally, you can stay the night if you want but it's your decision. Miranda will removed the IV once she's back with your food."

"Okay... Wait IV?"

"Goddamitt Lenalee."

"Fuck that. This bitch is coming out right fucking now."

Allen yanked the needle from his arms, causing Lenalee to literally screech at him and Kanda to press down against the now rapidly bleeding area, whilst Lenalee grabbed some anti bact wipes and a plaster patch for the area.

"Honestly, you are such a fucking brat."

"I'm told that on a regular basis."

"Maybe it's time you took that into consideration and reflected in your ways and behaviour!"

"Nah, that takes the fun out of this morbid fucked up world we are in now."

"Baka Moyashi."

"The one and only."

"God help this kid. Or me? Either one really."

Lenalee sighed after cleaning the puncture hole, placing a plaster on it, just to sigh tiredly and leave the boys alone to take the file to her brother, leaving behind a chuckling Allen and exhausted Kanda.


End file.
